


The Curious One

by P_Chase16



Category: Curious George - Margret & H. A. Rey
Genre: This might ruin your childhood, beware!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Chase16/pseuds/P_Chase16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George, stolen from his tree by a man with a yellow hat, has been plotting to take revenge. </p>
<p>When George gets ahold of an axe...well, you'll just have to read the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious One

**Author's Note:**

> I made this during my French class when my teacher brought up Curious George. I made her read it and she thought it ruined her childhood. Please leave a comment on if it ruined yours!

The man in the yellow hat. That's the man who started the madness of the Curious One.

It all started with his creation, and it ended with his head on a stick. No, not a stick. More like, a tail.

~~~

"George!" The man in the yellow hat yelled from outside. "George! Get out here this instant," the man with the yellow hat's voice was getting hoarse from yelling too loud. 

The man in the yellow hat is so innocent, the little brown monkey thought as he peaked his small head through the upstairs window.

"George! I see you! Get down here!" The man in the yellow hat yelled when he saw the little brown monkey.

George quickly backed away from the window. He slowly approached the bed with a wide grin, his small fingers wrapping around the wooden hilt of a shinny axe. In picking up the axe, George giggled slightly. 

"Oh you silly little human, you'll pay for taking me away from my tree," the little monkey said with an evil scowl.

George stroked the axe a few times with a smile before leaving the room. 

"George! I will only count to three and you won't like me when I get to three!" The man in the yellow hat yelled impatiently. 

The little brown monkey chuckled. 

"You won't like me when you get to three either," he said as he made his way down the stairs, the axe dragging behind him making clanging noises as it hit the stairs. 

"One".

The monkey hopped off the last stair with a wicked smile. 

"I'm coming, puny human," George mumbled to himself as he lifted the axe off the ground and placed it gently on his brown furry shoulder.

"Two"

George walked up to the wooden front door and stopped to scratched his head.  
I'm waiting for you right here, the little animal though to himself as he stood in front of the door.

"Three"!

George's grin widened.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" The man in the yellow hat yelled as he marched up to the front door.

"George!" 

His hand grasped the cold brass of the door knob and he pushed it open. 

"Geor-," his voice was cut off when he noticed George. With the axe. "Now George, put that do-"

The monkey giggled at the man's reply before looking him in the eye with a straight face. 

"Oh, I'll put it down," he said and smirked. 

A confused look fell upon the man in the yellow hat's face, "what do yo-", but he couldn't speak any more. 

George pressed the axe harder into the mans neck as he coughed up blood. In seconds, the man in the yellow hat could never wear his yellow hat again.


End file.
